Operation: ORIGINS
by VideoGamer13
Summary: How the DCFDTL became the DCFDTL.
1. Prologue: The Final Touch

Now loading...searching database...mission found!

Now loading...Operation: O.R.I.G.I.N.S.

Origins

Reveal

Interesting

Ganders

In

Nonsensical

Style

* * *

Prologue: The Final Touch

Father put the last finishing touches on his machine. "Just a bit of wire-tugging here, and it's perfect!" Father shied deeply and threw pliers down on the floor, then stepped back and stole a glance at his masterpiece.

Father's new "Delightfulization Chamber," after months of rigorous yet careful tinkering, was finally complete. It took the shape of a cylindrical glass chamber with tubes and wires sticking out from holes in the top, intertwining with one another until they reached the black control panel on its side.

Father chuckled maliciously, then stopped and thought about his dilemma. ' _But who am I going to use as a test subject_?' he pondered, absentmindedly fiddling with his pipe. Then he thought about Sector Z, and a sly grin started to appear on his face, masked by his shadowy figure. ' _Actually,_ five _test subjects would work even better than one alone..._ '

With that thought in his mind, Father started to cackle again.


	2. Chapter 1: Initiation

Ch. 1: Initiation

It was well past midnight, and Melodie paced around what would soon be her new room in the Sector Z base. It was too big, the walls were too leafy, and Melodie's snow-white palms were generally insanely sweaty. She turned off a lamp that sat on a branch and got into her bed.

She listened intently for surrounding sounds. Outside her house, Melodie would listen to the waves crash as she drifted off to slumber. So she started listening here. Somewhere in the distance, someone crashed to the ground, gaining Melodie's attention.

The air outside her bedroom in her house smelled like the sea. This air smelled like trees. Melodie listened again and heard a newly-familiar voice chorus through the base: "Bruce, David, Constance, we need help!"

It was Numbuh 0.4 (real name Lenny), who seemed to be panicking over something. Melodie slipped on her slippers and ran down to meet up with Lenny.

"Lenny..." she yawned, still exhausted from the rigorous initiation training she had been put through. "What's all-all the racket? I'm trying to get a little shut-eye before-" Melodie's eyes darted downward, and she gasped in shock,

Lying unconscious in Lenny's arms was Numbuh 0.3 (real name Ashley). Her skin was a deathly shade of peach, almost white, her skin cold to the touch.

"She got some kind of dart right in her arm," Lenny explained as Melodie knelt down to examine the tall blond. "I...I wasn't quick enough to react."

Melodie was wide awake now. She took Ashley from Lenny and ran down to the hospital wing, Lenny in hot pursuit.

* * *

Outside the hospital wing door, Melodie and Lenny waited anxiously for Ashley's test results. They hadn't the foggiest idea what was the matter with her, not what the dart had been injected with, and they were on pins and needles.

Finally the nurse operative, Numbuh 0.5 (real name Constance), exited the room, holding a wooden clipboard. "Well, my analysis is complete," she said. "Numbuh 0.3's fine; she was just injected with a tranquilizer dart. Nothing too serious."

"I'm just glad that's all it was: it coulda hit a vein!" Melodie said, only making Lenny pale more.

Constance nodded and turned back to her clipboard. "As for Numbuh 0.3...she would wake up in about an hour, if it weren't past midnight. Chances are she's gonna sleep through till morning."

"Understood," Lenny said. Then he turned to Melodie. "So, Melodie: are you ready to swear the Oath to the Kids Next Door?"

"Wait, there's really an oath for that?" Melodie repeated, dumbfounded. Lenny nodded and took a yellowed slip of paper from his jacked pocket.

"Yep. Nobody knows which operative wrote it or when, but it's been used to complete KND training for decades," he said, and cleared his throat. "Do you, Melodie Pinesis, pledge your life to the Kids Next Door Organization?"

Melodie suddenly felt something sharp on her arm, and she yanked it back. She glanced at it and saw it dripping blood. "What the-?!"

Numbuhs 0.1 and 0.2 (real names Bruce and David respectively) had gotten hold of Ashley's umbrella sword and it was dripping blood as well. "Do you swear to keep secret-" David started, then gestured to Bruce.

"-all that you learn here?" the short blond finished.

"No matter how horrifying?!" Constance added, making color flood to Melodie's now pale face. She nodded.

"I swear it," she said. Lenny folded the paper again.

"Then your training is officially complete," he said. "You are now and forevermore a Kids Next Door operative, hereby referred to as Numbuh *G."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this chapter was definitely longer than the prologue, that's for sure!**

 ***-For googol. A number that is basically 1.0 X 10 to the hundredth power.**


End file.
